THE GLORIOUS DAY
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: A special OS dedicated to Shilpam bhaiya...Happy birthday bhaiya...guys please read & must review...


**A/N:HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHILPAM BHAIYA…..EVERYONE PLS ENJOY THE STORY….**

The day was really glorious one for them….once again they have proved their talent & efficiency by solving the undercover mission without any mistakes…& by this they saved the crores of life….so this very special ceremony was arranged for them…all the officers of MUMBAI CID were present there to receive the award of extraordinary bravery…all the faces were brightening like 100 watt bulb…..

It was a scene of HOTEL BLACK DIAMOND AUDITORIUM….the person or you say THE TIGER OF CID none other than ACP PRADYUMAN,THE MOST INTELLIGENT & SHARPEST TWO OFFICERS ABHIJEET & DAYA ALONG WITH THE FULL TEAM were standing at the stage with smiling faces….

DIG:so ladies & gentlemen in this very special moment we are going to give this respect to Mumbai CID team…..aaj hum sab agar yaaha zinda aur sahi salamat h to sab CID ki wajase….jo humesha kari se kari mehnat karte rehte h hume surakshit rakhne ke liye,….iss desh se jurm ko mitane ke liye ye log sada apni jaan pe khel jate h….kabhi apne jaan ki parwa nehi karte…..ye award to bohot kam h inke liye…..dunia ki koi bhi award se inke kamiyabi ko bayan nehi kiya ja sakta….to ayiye iss sunhare lamhe pe inke liye ek chotisi award…..

All were clapping for them…ACP sir was going to take the award but suddenly a scream came to their ears from outside….they all were alert….but none understood anything…suddenly the watchman came at a run…he was scared & sweating badly…all ran to him asking the problem…

Acp:kya hua haan?chillaya kyu?

Watchman:saa..saab wo bahaar,….bahar..

Abhi:bahar kya h?batao to sahi….

Watchman:saab bahar kisine bomb lagaya h….aur jis admi ne bomb lagaya h wo bhaag raha tha….tabhi achanak se ek larka aya aur use pakar liya…..

Daya:oh my god!chalo jaldi chalo….

They went outside…..saw a boy standing with a person who was really struggling a hard to be free but failed….

Acp:tumne pakra isko?

Boy:yes sir!ye admi bhaag raha tha…gate se…muse kuch gadbad laga to pakar liya….maine ise stairs se niche ate hue bhi dekha….aur tabh ye watchman ne bomb bolke chillaya aur main yaha aagaya….

Daya:great job!thanks….

Abhi:par ye bomb kahan h?

Watchman:sir yaha h…ye curtain ke piche…

Acp:my God!time bomb h….par sirf 3 min bache h….

Rajat:sir phir to bomb scotts ko ph karke bhi koi phyda nehi…..unke ate ate to sab khatam ho jayega….

Daya:sirf 3 min me hum kar bhi kya sakte h?aur itne samay me pure hotel ko khali karna impossible h sir…

Time was passing like this….

It was only 2mins left…..

The boy:sir….can I say something?

Abhi:haan bolo..

The boy:sir agar hum iss bomb ko pani me pheke….to sayad ye defuse ho sakta h…I mean bomb ki mechanism se aisa hi lagta h…

Acp:acha?to phir chalo jaldi….niche swimming pool k pass chalte h..

Daya took the bomb in hand & started running….all were running behind him…..but when he was coming downward by stairs someone collided with him & in this the bomb was fell from his hand…..but before it touches the ground the brave boy jumped n caught it….he started running…..

Acp:hey ruko…

But at that time he ws only thinking about so many lives ….he was just running…..

It was only 20 secs left…..

He was ruuning very fast…only 10 secs left…

The CID team was still far from him…all on a sudden they heard a blasting sound…..they were standstill…..but their faces glowed up as soon as they saw the brave boy coming with a victory smile….he was injured…blood marks were present on his face & hands….but still the joy of defusing the bomb was flashing…..

The boy:sir sab thik h….

Acp said nothing but just hugged him tightly…he too….ACP was patting his back…after sometime they got apart….

Acp:u r such a talented & brave boy…..tum jaise nawjawano ki hi zarurat h humare desh ko…..im proud of you…..

The boy:thank you so much sir….iss desh per humare janam hua h….iss dharti ka raksha karna to humara farz h sir….aur maine bas wohi kiya…..

Abhi:tumhare iss shasikta se hum sachem bohot khush h….tumne aaj sabke jaan bachaya…

The boy:are sir….sab to ap logo se hi sikha h…..

Daya(patting his back):great job!

Acp:waise tumhara naam kya h?

The boy:sir mera naam SHILPAM h…

Rajat:well done Shilpam…

Shilpam:thank u sir!

Dig:acha kya aab award ceremony shuru ho sakta h?

Acp:haan haan kyu nehi…..chalo sablog…tum bhi ayo beta..

They all went to the hall…..

Acp:aaj ke iss award ke haqdar sirf hum nehi balki ek aise nawjawan h jisne apne jaan pe khelkar aaj itnee sare jaan bachaye h…..aur wo h SHILPAM…

Acp gave the award to him….

Shilpam:thnk you sir!mera humesha se hi apne desh keliye kuch karna ek icha raha h..aur aaj wo swapna pura ho gaya,,,,n aplog to mere ideal h….kabhi ban nehi sakta aplog jaise par kosis zarur karunga sir…..

All clapped for him…the day became the most glorious day for Shilpam…

**THE HOPE,THE STRUGGLE & THE HARD WORK..**

**TOWARDS A GOAL/SUCCESS IS A PART OF REWARDS..**

**ACHIEVING GOAL ISN'T THE WHOLE REWARD…**

**A/N:So guys,how's it?must review after reading…any idea of OS is welcome…any suggestion/correction is also welcome…n agar Shilpam ki tarah ap mese koi apne favourite CID character se milna chahte ho( through fiction) ?**

**SHILPAM BHAIYA,HOPE U LIKED YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT….**

**A VERY VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN…MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY…..CHINI…**

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE…PLS REVIEW…..SRIJA..**


End file.
